psycho_passfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Teppei Sugo
'Teppei Sugo '- postać poboczna występująca od Psycho-Pass 2 oraz główny bohater Case 2. Jest byłym egzekutorem Drugiej Dywizji w Biurze Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego. Dawniej pracował w fabryce dronów. W trakcie trwania drugiej serii zostaje przeniesiony do Dywizji Pierwszej. Obecnie służy w Ministerstwie Spraw Zagranicznych. Wygląd Sugo to wysoki mężczyzna o brązowych oczach i czarnych włosach. Najczęściej widziany jest w swoim służbowym stroju, na który składa się czarna marynarka, spodnie, buty i krawat. Nosi też białą koszulę. Na misjach w terenie dodatkowo założoną ma zieloną kurtkę. W trzecim sezonie zakłada ciemny garnitur, białą koszulę i niebieski krawat. Często nosi też czarną kurtkę z logiem Ministerstwa Spraw Zagranicznych. Osobowość Sugo jest człowiekiem spokojnym i łagodnym, który rzetelnie wykonuje powierzoną mu pracę. Wydaje się troszczyć o swoich kolegów z biura i jest w stanie zaryzykować dla nich życiem, co widać gdy osłania własnym ciałem egzekutora Akirę Yamatoyę przed eksplozją. Przez to wydarzenie, zostaje on ranny i odsunięty od pracy przez parę dni. Po tym jak nieumyślnie zastrzelił inspektor Aoyanagi,[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 4|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 4 „Zbawienie przed egzekucją]] czuje się winny i przeprasza bliskie jej osoby, m.in. Ginozę. Być może, jego wyrzuty sumienia są powodem dlaczego lekceważy swoje zdrowie, co widać w momencie, gdy chce się poświęcić podczas walki z Kamui'm w porcie[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 6|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 6 „Ludzie, którzy pierwsi rzucili kamieniem"]]. Powodem, dla którego Psycho-Pass Sugo wykracza poza normę, jest to, że w przeszłości stracił wiele bliskich mu osób. Był również podejrzany o współudział w ataku na Ministerstwo Obrony w Tokio, przez co przez dłuższy czas musiał poruszać się pod nadzorem członków Biura Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego. Prawdziwy szok przeżył jednak, gdy dowiedział się, że ładunek, który rozkazano mu rzucić, okazał się być bronią chemiczną, która zabiła całą rzeszę ludzi, w tym też jego sojuszników i przyjaciela - Itsuki'ego Otomo. Relacje Nobuchika Ginoza thumb|left|Sugo i Ginoza w Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 11 „What color?".|214x214pxGinoza był zły na Teppei'a, że ten użył dominatora nie wiedząc komu wydaje wyrok, czym zabił inspektor Aoyanagi. Ponieważ kobieta wiele dla niego znaczyła, z początku nie potrafił spojrzeć Sugo w twarz i polecił mu, aby ten się do niego nie zbliżał[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 5|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 5 „Niezakazane gry"]]. Gdy jednak to dzięki Sugo udaje się schwytać Mizue Shisui, która chciała wysadzić przy egzekutorach, Ginoza podchodzi do niego i żartuje, że „przynajmniej tym razem mu się udało". Po tym jak Teppei dołączył do Dywizji Pierwszej, zaczęli się ze sobą dogadywać[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 11|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 11 „''What color?"]]. Obecnie oboje pracują w Ministerstwie Spraw Zagranicznych. Tomomi Masaoka Aoyanagi i Masaoka zostali wysłani, aby zbadać sprawę ataku na Ministerstwo Obrony, gdzie poznali Sugo, który oskarżony był o współudział. Od tamtej pory, Teppei towarzyszył im w śledztwie. Z początku ich relacje były chłodne. Sugo był niezadowolony z pytań, które Tomomi zadawał jego przyjaciółce Rin, którą Masaoka uznał za podejrzaną. Obserwując jednak jego talent detektywistyczny, zaczął się interesować utajnionymi kryminalistami, do których, z powodu mętniejącego współczynnika, mógł wkrótce dołączyć. Po zakończeniu sprawy, Teppei podziękował mu za współpracę. Masaoka z kolei polecił mu skupienie się na terapii, a w wypadku, w którym by ona nie poskutkowała - dołączeniem do egzekutorów, gdyż według niego, Sugo nadawałby się na detektywaSinners of the System - Case 2.[[Plik:Sugo płacze.png|thumb|157x157px|Sugo płacze nad zwłokami Risy (Psycho-Pass 2 Rozdział'' 10)]] Risa Aoyanagi Podobnie jak Masaokę, Sugo poznał Risę w trakcie incydentu, w którym był oskarżony. Ich drogi rozeszły się na pewien okres czasu, aż do momentu, gdy Teppei zaczął służyć w Dywizji Drugiej. Aoyanagi stała się wtedy jego szefową. Mieli dobre relacje, a gdy Risa została uwięziona w ośrodku terapeutycznym, martwił się o nią. Po tym jak nieumyślnie ją zastrzelił, ma wyrzuty sumienia i zaczyna czuć się niepotrzebny, często chcąc poświęcać się podczas misji w nowej dywizji. Itsuki Otomo Sugo i Otomo byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Często razem trenowali umiejętności bojowe i Sugo zawsze przegrywał. Itsuki uzupełniał robota sparingowego swoimi wspomnieniami i polecił Teppei'owi traktowanie robota jak jego samego, gdy ten zginie. Sugo był roztrzęsiony, gdy dowiedział się, że jego przyjaciel zaginął, a także nie wierzył, gdy członkowie Biura Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego oznajmili mu, że jest on podejrzany o atak na Ministerstwo Obrony. Podczas ich rzekomego spotkania, Teppei'owi udało się pokonać Otomo, który okazał się być jednak robotem sparingowym. Sugo przyznał, że podejrzewał to, gdyż nigdy nie udałoby mu się wygrać z prawdziwym Itsuki'm. Od robota dowiedział się również, że to on sam jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć prawdziwego Otomo, gdyż nieumyślnie spuścił broń chemiczną na obszar, w którym oddział Itsuki'ego walczył z siłami wroga. Po tej informacji był zdruzgotany, a jego Psycho-Pass wzrósł. Rin Otomo Sugo znał Rin już od czasów akademii wojskowej. Mieli dobre relacje i często wraz z nią i jej mężem, spędzali wspólnie czas. Teppei był też tym, który przekazał jej informacje o zaginięciu jej męża oraz przeprosił ją za porzucenie go i innych towarzyszy w czasie misji, na co ta uderzyła go w twarz. Rin pragnęła zemsty za śmierć Itsuki'ego, lecz poległa. Gdy Sugo odnalazł ją martwą, przytulił ją i zaczął płakać. Ciekawostki * Jego ulubione sporty to karate i piłka nożna. * W wolnym czasie lubi ćwiczyć i medytować. * Śpi około sześciu godzin dziennie. * Kiedyś wraz z egzekutorem Yamatoyą uczestniczyli w „konkursie picia". * Z wyglądu przypomina Gammę z Katekyō Hitman Reborn, ponieważ oboje mają tego samego projektanta postaci, Akirę Amano. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:Dywizja Pierwsza Kategoria:Dywizja Druga Kategoria:TV2 Kategoria:Film Kategoria:Sinners of the System Kategoria:TV3 en:Teppei Sugo